Dans ta peau
by NanaPowa
Summary: Suite à une malencontreuse potion de Neville ’ Drago et Hermione se retrouvent chacun dans le corps de l’autre. Et sont forcés à une cohabitation jusqu’à amélioration… DMHG of course! Atention rating M pour cause de LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Moi, c'est-à-dire NanaPowa… Muhahahahaha

**Disclaimer **: Rien à faire j'ai vraiment tout essayé mais Drago ne m'appartient pas. Hermione à la limite je m'en fou, mais un Drago rien qu'a moi…. °baaaaaveee°

**Résumé **: Suite à une malencontreuse potion (de Neville ') Drago et Hermione se retrouvent chacun dans le corps de l'autre. Et sont forcés à une cohabitation jusqu'à amélioration…

**Thème/Pairing **: Romance/Humour, et bien sur DM/HG

**Note **: Cette fic est classée M car il y a plusieurs LEMON. Donc vous êtes prévenus, si vous n'êtes pas content vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie.

A part ça les critiques sont les bienvenues, du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Et également, je cherche un beta-lecteur ! Donc si vous êtes motivés faites le moi savoir !

En attendant cela, je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, j'essaie de les retirer mais il y en a qui m'échappe ! Et donc sur ce, place à la lecture !

**Dans ta peau.**

Lorsque Drago Malefoy se réveilla ce matin la, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une boule aux creux du ventre, comme si quelque chose allait se passer aujourd'hui. Il s'habilla et alla retrouver son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, avec qui il alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Ils croisèrent en cours de route ses trois pires ennemis, Harry Potter alias le balafré, Ronald Weasley alias la belette, et la pire de toute, Hermione Granger alias la sang-de-bourbe. Les cinq adolescents se jetèrent des regards meurtriers jusqu'à leur entré dans la grande salle, moment à partir duquel ils se scindèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Et pendant que les uns rageaient après ces « crétins de Serpentard » et imaginaient toutes les tortures qu'ils aimeraient faire subir à Malefoy, ce dernier tentait de faire disparaître cet horrible pressentiment qui allait jusqu'à l'empêcher de manger.

Leur premier cours était 2 heures de potions, et comme par hasard, ils avaient cours commun, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Rogue leur annonça qu'ils feraient les travaux en binômes. Et bien entendu, en bon sadique qu'il était, il mélangea les deux maisons. Et comme de par hasard, Malefoy se retrouva avec... (Qui a dit Granger ? Gagné c'était trop facile.) Donc oui, il allait devoir supporter cette fichue sang de bourbe pendant tout le cours.

« -Hoho !! Mademoiselle le rat de bibliothèque ne peut plus se passer de moi on dirait ?

-Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités sale fouine. Sois plutôt content, pour une fois ta potion sera réussite … »

Après ces délicats mots d'amour, ils commencèrent, enfin Hermione commença pendant que Malefoy se contentait d'attendre sagement que le temps passe.

Devant eux, Neville et Crabbe avaient beaucoup de mal, leur potion était rouge sombre et ressemblait à du béton alors qu'elle aurait due être bleu azur et couler comme de l'eau. A force de se disputer, les deux garçons faisaient tomber tout et n'importe quoi dans leur chaudron. (Et on sait bien que tout et n'importe quoi dans un chaudron ce n'est jamais bon, encore moins quand c'est le chaudron de Neville…) Ils finirent par en venir aux mains, et roulèrent sous la table. C'est probablement ce qui les protégea de l'explosion qui eut lieu alors. En effet leur mixture, après que Crabbe eut involontairement augmenté le feu, avait totalement implosé.

Malheureusement pour eux (et heureusement pour nous) Malefoy et Hermione n'avaient pas pu se protéger à temps. Il se prirent donc de plein fouet la substance rougeâtre. Et ils s'évanouir tous les deux.

« -Professeur Rogue ! Cria Harry en voyant Hermione s'effondrer.

-Quoi encore ?

-Hermione ! Elle s'est évanouie !

-Et bien qu'attendez vous Potter ? Emmenez la à l'infirmerie ! Et vous Weasley emmenez monsieur Malefoy !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-PARCE QUE ! Maintenant dehors !! »

Ils emmenèrent donc les deux évanouis, laissant Rogue pester contre l'incapacité des jeunes à prendre des décisions. Revenons à nos endormis. Enfin à leurs porteurs. Ils sont presque arrivés à l'infirmerie a présent. Harry porte Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait jamais eu entre ses mains. Ron…Il porte Malefoy. En fait il le traîne plus qu'autre chose…En ronchonnant après Rogue qui lui coltine toujours les taches ingrates.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils remettent leur « paquets » à Mme Pomfresh, qui a tôt fait de les renvoyer en cours.

**.oO°Oo.**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, un affreux mal de crâne lui vrillant les tempes.

« -Aaaaah… Ma tête… » S'exclama la lionne en posant une main sur ses yeux. Elle rouvrit tout doucement ses paupières. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant sur ses yeux une main qui n'était a priori pas la sienne… Et qui de plus était masculine. Comme sa voix d'ailleurs. Attendez, sa voix ? Pourquoi avait-elle une voix… de mec ? Et pas une voix inconnue en plus… Elle s'assit sur son lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Plusieurs courtes mèches blondes, presque blanches, lui tombèrent devant le nez. « -Attends… Depuis quand je suis blonde ? » Bugga la jeune fille. Se tournant sur elle-même, elle trouva un miroir sur sa droite. Par conséquent elle ne fit pas attention au corps étendu à sa gauche. Elle se regarda dans la petite glace et vit

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!! »

Hurla-t-elle en balançant le miroir loin d'elle. Ses cris réveillèrent la personne à ses côtés, qui se tourna pour lui dire de la fermer. Mais en la voyant, il resta bouche bée, puis

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!! »

Suite à ce second hurlement, Hermione Granger se retourna pour se retrouver nez a nez avec… elle-même. Où, a tout le moins, son corps, puisqu'elle n'était apparemment plus dedans. Ce qui expliquait que dans le miroir elle ait vu le visage de son pire ennemi, soit Drago Malefoy. Elle regarda son visage (celui de son corps) qui était muet de stupeur.

« - Malefoy ?

-Je… Granger ?

-Tu… Tu vas bien ?

-Pourquoi t'es dans moi ? Et je suis ou moi ?

-Pourquoi je suis dans toi, aucune idée même si je suppute que la potion de Neville y soit pour quelque chose. Quand a toi, tu es… dans moi.

-Je…QUOI ? »

Pendant que Malefoy tentait d nier ce qui lui arrivait à grands cris, Mme Pomfresh arriva, alertée par le boucan.

Interloquée, elle vit Hermione Granger qui hurlait des insultes à Malefoy, pendant que ce dernier tentait de la calmer avec calme et douceur. Finalement Hermione se tu.

« -Eh bien ? Puis-je savoir la raison de tous ces cris ? »

Suite à cette question qui aurait pu paraître normal à toute autre personne que les deux concernés, elle eut droit à deux regards choqués. Puis les intéressés se rendirent compte qu'a part eux personne ne pouvait comprendre.

« -Euh… Mme Pomfresh, s'il vous plait, pourrait-on voir le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Malefoy (mais c'est Hermione qui est dedans en fait)

-Euh, bien sur Mr Malefoy… » Répondit l'infirmière choquée de voir Drago Malefoy lui parler poliment pendant que miss Granger boudait, une moue arrogante sur le visage.

L'infirmière alla donc chercher le directeur, qui sitôt arrivé, demanda aux jeunes gens le source du problème.

« -Eh bien voila professeur, répondit (poliment, encore !) Malefoy. Il se trouve que Malefoy, je veux dire Hermione et moi, nous étions en potion, et lorsque le chaudron de Neville a explosé nous avons tout pris en plein visage. Nous nous sommes réveillé tout a l'heure et a vrai dire, nos deux « esprits » ont changé de place.

-Pardon ? Mr Malefoy je crains de ne pas avoir bien suivi…

-Hem, en vérité, Professeur, ici, dans le corps de Malefoy, c'est moi, Hermione Granger. Et là-bas, dans mon corps, c'est Malefoy.

-Aha ! Voila qui explique ce stupéfiant changement de comportement ! Bien, je pense qu'on va appeler Severus. »

Mme Pomfresh partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie du professeur Rogue. Le directeur lui expliqua rapidement le problème. A leur cotés, Drago et Hermione, chacun dans le corps de l'autre, écoutaient attentivement et attendaient la réponse du maître des potions.

« -Je comprends Dumbledore. C'est effectivement très embêtant pour Mr Malefoy, je vais tenter de trouver un antidote. Cependant j'ignore tout de comment la faire, cela risque de prendre du temps.

-QUOI ? Rugit Hermione (avec Malefoy dedans pour ceux qu'auraient pas suivi. De toute façon si c'est dit en geulant c'est forcément Malefoy.) Je vais devoir rester longtemps dans le corps de cette sang de bourbe ? C'est hors de question !

-Et quoi ? T'imagine quand même pas que j'suis contente d'être dans le corps d'un petit prétentieux arriviste et arrogant au possible !!!

-Allons, allons ! Tempéra Dumbledore. Puisque nous ignorons le temps que ça prendra, je vais vous ouvrir des appartements dans lesquels vous vivrez jusqu'à rétablissement de la situation. Des elfes de maison vous amèneront vos repas ainsi que vos devoirs que vos amis prendront pour vous. Il ne faut pas que ceci perturbe votre travail scolaire. »

Après contestations (bruyantes du coté de Drago) les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent. En même temps ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'ils avaient eu le choix.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient installés dans leur chambre. C'était une assez grande pièce, avec une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un bon feu. Juste devant il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils, ainsi qu'une table basse. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvaient de chaque coté : un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Ils devraient donc dormir dans la même pièce. Cela ne les enchanterait guère, mais bon, de toute façon ils partageaient bien leur corps alors ! En tout cas ça promettait d'être animé s'ils devaient vivre pour un temps indéfinis dans la même pièce…

Hermione (dans le corps de Drago) était installée dans un fauteuil, elle lisait un livre. Son visage reflétait toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait à travers sa lecture. Drago était étonné, car il fixait son propre visage, et lui qui avait l'habitude de porter ce masque d'arrogance glaciale, a présent il était si expressif ! Assis de l'autre côté du canapé, il fixait la jeune fille (ou le jeune homme c'est comme on veut). Et plus il la regardait, plus il voyait à travers sa « nouvelle » apparence. Il lui semblait voir Hermione, la véritable Hermione. Pas celle qu'on voyait tous les jours, pas non plus celle qui était dans son corps. Hermione. L'âme d'Hermione. Et il trouvait cela magnifique.

Hermione, pendant qu'elle lisait, avait finit par sentir un regard qui pesait sur elle. Elle leva la tête, et vit Drago (enfin bon, elle voit son corps avec Drago dedans) qui la fixait intensément. Elle attendit qu'il la remarque, puis voyant qu'il la fixait toujours, elle toussota.

« -Hum hum…

-Hein ? »Sursauta Drago.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le regardait également. Il la fixa, rougis, puis détourna le regard et admira les flammes.

La soirée se passa sans autre incident, du moins jusqu'au moment du coucher.

Hermione, qui venait de finir son livre, se leva et attrapa son pyjama.

« -Malefoy ?

-Quoi Granger ?

-Tu pourrais s'il te plait, te retourner ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je veux me mettre en pyjama.

-Granger…

-Oui ?

-T'es dans mon corps tu sais… Je sais encore a quoi je ressemble.

-…

-Je me retourne si ça t'amuse. Mais ne me mate pas. Je ne veux pas qu'une sang de bourbe comme toi en profite !

- Malefoy, ce n'est pas exactement comme si je te trouvais beau tu sais…

-C'est ça oui…

-En tout cas toi, ne met pas tes mains partout sur moi, et t'as intérêt a fermer les yeux si tu te met en pyjama ! »

Sur ces paroles très agréables, le Serpentard se retourna et la jeune femme entrepris de se changer. Lorsqu'elle eut retiré la chemise du vert et argent, elle constata qui finalement il n'était pas si moche que ça. Même très bien d'ailleurs. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient porté leurs fruits, et le jeune homme avait de splendides tablettes de chocolat. Elle admira inconsciemment le corps au galbe parfait, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Elle releva la tête en rougissant et vérifia que Malefoy ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Elle ferma les yeux et se changea donc rapidement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas approcher ses mains d'une certaine partie de son anatomie a laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Elle alla ensuite se blottir sous les couvertures, et s'endormit rapidement.

Malefoy quand a lui resta sur le canapé pendant quelques heures encore. Puis il se leva et pris le pyjama qu'elle lui avait donné. Il se déshabilla, notant au passage que la Miss-je-sais-tout avait de jolis avantages sous sa robe. Il décida de ne pas regarde de trop près, trouvant cela mal placé vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. « Hein ? Mais depuis quand je me souci d'elle ? Pfff c'est juste que c'est une sang de bourbe, elle ne m'intéresse pas, je veux pas me salir !! » Et il passait en boucle ce genre de pensées dans sa tête, essayant de toutes ses forces d'y croire. Se faisant il se changeât sans même regarder le corps d'Hermione. Il s'enfonça dans ses moelleux oreillers et s'endormit.

**.oO°Oo.**

Voila voila !! Finit pour ce premier chapitre !! Je ne sais pas s'il est assez long, mais bon, en comparaison avec mes précédentes fics, y'a pas à dire j'ai fait des progrès !! Et ça, c'est grâce à vous et à vos review !!

En tout cas j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus, et je posterais le deuxième chapitre dès que possible !

Mais s'il vous plait, faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !! Bien, pas bien, je veux tout savoir !! Alors… Review ?

_NanaPowa_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Moi, c'est-à-dire NanaPowa… Muhahahahaha

**Disclaimer **: Rien à faire j'ai vraiment tout essayé mais Drago ne m'appartient pas. Hermione à la limite je m'en fou, mais un Drago rien qu'a moi…. °baaaaaveee°

**Résumé **: Suite à une malencontreuse potion (de Neville ') Drago et Hermione se retrouvent chacun dans le corps de l'autre. Et sont forcés à une cohabitation jusqu'à amélioration…

**Thème/Pairing **: Romance/Humour, et bien sur DM/HG

**Note **: Cette fic est classée M car il y a plusieurs LEMON. Donc vous êtes prévenus, si vous n'êtes pas content vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie.

A part ça les critiques sont les bienvenues, du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Et également, je cherche un beta-lecteur ! Donc si vous êtes motivés faites le moi savoir !

En attendant cela, je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, j'essaie de les retirer mais il y en a qui m'échappe ! Et donc sur ce, place à la lecture !

**Dans ta peau.**

**Chapitre 2**

Drago rêvait. Il était dans une pièce sombre. Son père se tenait devant lui et le fixait, le regard mauvais.

« -Répète un peu si tu l'oses ! Hurla-t-il

-Je l'ose ! Je ne veux pas être un mangemort !

-Fils indigne ! Tu es la honte de la famille ! Quand bien même le Seigneur t'apprécie, tu ne mérites pas de vivre !

-Je préfère encore mourir que de passer ma vie à obéir comme un chien à un fou psychopathe !

-Endoloris ! »

Drago tomba au sol, hurlant de douleur. Il se tordit, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son père cesse la torture.

« -Alors ? Tu en veux encore ? Tu deviendras un mangemort !

-Plutôt mourir !

-Eh bien soit ! Avada... »

**BAAM !!**

La porte explosa, arrêtant Lucius Malefoy dans sa formule. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait le Survivant, suivi de ses amis Ron et Hermione, ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« -C'est fini Lucius, annonça Potter d'une voix calme. Voldemort n'est plus. Tu as perdu.

-Non ! Non c'est impossible ! Eh bien je vais terminer son œuvre ! Avada…

-STUPEFIX ! »

Harry et ses trois amis avaient lancés le sortilège en même temps. Malheureusement, Lucius qui avait senti le coup venir, esquiva et transplana automatiquement, après un ultime regard haineux à l'égard de son fils. Harry s'approcha de Drago encore tout tremblant. Il lui caressa la joue et le rassura.

« -C'est fini Malefoy. Tout va bien. On a eu les preuves de ton innocence. Tu n'es pas un mangemort nous le savons. Tu reviendras à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Tout redeviendra comme avant. C'est promis. »

Drago s'était alors évanoui dans les bras de l'Elu. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il était dans sa chambre, aux soins des elfes de maisons. Il avait appris que son père avait disparu de la circulation, ainsi que tous les principaux lieutenants du Seigneur noir. Voldemort n'était plus et le monde ne s'en portait que mieux. Il avait été innocenté et ferait sa septième année à Poudlard. Ensuite à la rentrée, il avait brièvement remercié Potter et était ensuite revenu à un comportement plus Malefoyen. Pas qu'il le voulait vraiment, non. Au fond, il aurait bien voulu s'amuser et avoir des amis. Mais son père lui avait tellement bourré le cerveau avec ses « Un Malefoy n'est pas faible, un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions, un Malefoy ci, un Malefoy ça… » qu'il avait du mal à vivre autrement. Du coup, au moins quatre fois par jour il maudissait son père. Mais il avait tout de même changé. Il n'enlevait plus des points à n'importe quel élève, sous prétexte qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il s'était humanisé en quelque sorte. Et, au fond, il n'était pas si mécontent que ça d'être enfermé avec Granger pour une durée indéterminée. Même s'il aurait préféré être dans son propre corps.

Au fur et à mesure que son rêve avançait, il se voyait avec Hermione dans des poses plus que… suggestives… Il gémit dans son sommeil. Il se réveilla au bout d'un moment, haletant, et il faillit avoir un infarctus en rencontrant un regard d'argent.

« -Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Ben… Tu gémissais alors ça m'a réveillé.

-J'ai failli mourir de peur ! Attends… T'as dis quoi ? Je … gémissais… ?

-Oui.

-Et... euh… J'ai dit des trucs ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? Tu rêvais de quoi ?

-De rien.

-Menteur.

-…

-Drago est un menteur ! Drago est un menteur ! Dra…

-Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'étais au dessus de moi ?

-Tu m'as réveillée je t'ai dis ! »

Pas question de lui dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Pas question de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu résisté, elle était allé le voir. Même si elle se voyait elle-même, par moments elle avait l'impression de le voir à travers son corps. Comme si elle avait pu sonder son âme. Elle avait repensé a tout ce qui s'était passé. Et puis force lui avait été de constater que le Seprentard avait changé. Il était toujours froid, arrogant et prétentieux, mais il ne s'en prenait plus aux faibles pour le plaisir. Il n'insultait plus guère qu'elle, Harry et Ron à vrai dire. Et même pour eux ça avait diminué. Elle l'avait regardé, le sourire aux lèvres. Et c'est là qu'il avait commencé à gémir. Elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était des gémissements de plaisir. Ça lui avait fait bizarre de s'entendre gémir, mais, à force de fixer Drago, elle avait fini par le voir vraiment, lui, l'ange blond, en train de gémir. Ça lui avait fichu des frissons jusque dans les reins. Ça l'avait excitée au fond. Mais ça, hors de question de le lui dire. Encore moins de l'admettre. Elle était une Griffondor, lui un Serpentard. Ils étaient ennemis depuis leur première année. Point barre.

Un toussotement la sortis de ses pensées.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu descends de mon lit maintenant ? »

Rougissante, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était confortablement installée sur le lit de Drago. Elle s'enleva précipitamment.

« -Excuse moi ! Bon, je euh… Je vais me laver ! »

Sur ce, elle pris rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un boxer dans ses affaires (ou plutôt celles de Malefoy) et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. C'est alors que Drago, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé du lit, réalisa la terrible vérité.

« -Aaaaaah ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! Granger !

-Quoi ? Lui répondit-elle de derrière la porte.

- Tu ne peux pas te laver !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que pour te laver il faut que tu te foutes à poil ! Et hors de question que tu me mate !

-Nan mais parce qu'en plus tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?

-J'suis tellement beau…

-Crétin !

-Nan ! Et sors de là tout de suite !

-Hors de question ! Je te signale que même si c'est ton corps j'ai pas l'intention de tremper dans ma crasse !

-D'accord mais je te préviens, tout ce que tu fais à mon corps, je le fais aussi au tien ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Hermione (ou plutôt sur un Drago) rouge de fureur.

« -Tu touches à mon corps et je te décalque dans le mur !

-Hola Granger ! Depuis quand t'es violente ?

-Depuis que t'es un sale petit pervers qui profites de moi !

-J'ai pas l'intention de profiter du corps d'une sang-de-bourbe !

-Parfait, dans ce cas fous moi la paix ! »

Et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant un Drago rageur. Il passa ses nerfs sur son oreiller, puis s'assit avec un livre, le temps que la jeune fille prenne sa douche.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione déshabillait Drago (enfin son corps) dos au miroir et regardant le plafond. Elle entra dans la douche et se lava tant bien que mal. Elle eut quelques difficultés à faire abstraction de ce qu'elle touchait lorsqu'elle arriva aux parties intimes. Mais au final, elle réussit, et s'enroula dans un peignoir blanc. Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, le blond (qui est châtain à ce moment là) lui sauta dessus.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Pourquoi t'as été si longue ?

-Oh m'agresse pas ! J'ai été longue parce que c'est pas pratique de se laver les yeux fermés crétin !

-Tu… T'as vraiment fermé les yeux ?

-Bien sur ! »

Abasourdi, Drago regarda la Griffondor poser ses vêtements et retirer son peignoir. Bêtement, il rougit et détourna la tête. « Qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! C'est mon corps après tout, alors pourquoi je rougis ? Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais me doucher. » Il s'enferma donc à son tour dans la salle de bain. Mais, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au miroir lorsqu'il fut nu. Et là, il resta cloué sur place. Les longs cheveux d'Hermione n'étaient plus si emmêlés. Ils tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules, formant une sorte de crinière sur sa peau pâle. Ses épaules fines se prolongeaient par des bras gracieux, faits pour la danse. Le regard de Drago descendit sur la poitrine, tout doucement. Deux jolies pommes rondes, qui auraient parfaitement tenu dans des coupes de Champagne, s'offrirent à son regard. Il sentit des frissons lui parcourir les reins. Son petit ventre plat, ses cuisses minces au galbe parfait, ses longues jambes, et sa… « Non non Drago c'est pas bien de profiter ! » se sermonna le garçon alors qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de faire des trucs pas catholiques au corps splendide qui s'offrait à lui. Il eut lui aussi du mal à se laver mais il y réussit. « Eh ben j'espère qu'on vas pas rester comme ça trop longtemps parce que ça risque d'être folklorique… »

Il sortit de la salle de bain et chercha du regard sa colocataire forcée. Il la trouva de l'autre côté de la pièce, parlant avec un elfe de maison qui disparut dans un « POP » sonore.

« -Ah te voila Malefoy. T'as pas fait de trucs bizarres à mon corps j'espère ?

-Non… Mais au fait, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un tatouage ! »

C'était vrai, il avait vu sur elle un petit motif de fée, juste en dessous de son nombril.

« -Ben euh… rougit la rouge et or.

-C'est mignon.

-Malefoy…

-Hm ?

-Si tu l'as vu… C'est que tu m'as matée !

-Non, non, je… je te jure ! Bégaya-t-il.

-Aha ! Le grand Drago Malefoy, le plus pur des Sang-purs, a maté une Sang-de-bourbe ! »

Bizarrement, Drago remarqua que, loin de répugner et de fâcher la jeune femme, ce fait semblait la faire rire, et même… la réjouir ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le coussin lui arriver en pleine figure. Sonné, il bascula en arrière.

« -Que… ?

-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir matée ! Cria-t-elle en riant.

-Mais… PAF (deuxième coussin qui s'écrase sur lui)

-Et ça, parce que j'en avais envie !

-Ah oui ? Bah tu vas voir ! »

S'ensuivit une monstrueuse bataille d'oreillers entre les deux jeunes gens, qui se coursèrent dans tout l'appartement. Bataille qui ne se stoppa que lorsque l'elfe de maison revint, un plateau de nourriture sur les bras. Il mangèrent donc de bon appétit, parce que jouer, ça creuse !

**.oO°Oo.**

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir longuement parlé, de tout et de rien, de leurs vies et de leurs amis respectifs, de leur passé et du futur… Ils reçurent la visite du Professeur Dumbledore (Dumby pour les intimes).

« -Alors chers élèves. Comment se passe votre cohabitation ?

-Eh bien plutôt bien, si l'on considère nos maisons respectives répondit la Griffondor.

-Effectivement. J'en suis tout a fait ravi.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir récupérer mon corps d'athlète moi ?

-Je suis navré Mr Malefoy, Severus n'as pas encore trouvé le moyen de vous rendre votre apparence. Mais il y travaille activement.

-Et en attendant, on ne pourrait pas utiliser du polynectar pour redevenir nous-mêmes ?

-Non miss Granger, c'est impossible, les effets du polynectar ne durent pas assez longtemps. Vous risqueriez d'être découverts à tout moment. »

Finalement ils se plièrent à la décision professorale (en même temps, avaient-ils le choix ?). Le directeur les quitta peu après, les laissant ruminer de sombres pensées. Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le lit, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Drago, assis dans un des fauteuils, la fixait, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées. Pensées qui dérivèrent très rapidement vers la jeune fille assise sur son lit. Il finit par s'endormir, et bien sûr par rêver. Cependant je ne relaterais pas ses rêves, de peur de choquer de pauvres âmes innocentes. En tous cas, il y en a une qui fut assez choquée, en redescendant sur terre, de découvrir Drago (dans son corps à elle) les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, et qui gémissait de plus en plus. Le plus choquant pour elle fut quand elle sentit une partie de son anatomie (devinez laquelle) réagir de manière assez vive aux bruits produits par le Serpentard. Hermione sentit une douce chaleur lui étreindre les reins, et, voyant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, elle courut jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Elle s'y enferma, et tenta de réfléchir raisonnablement à la situation. « Bon sang, faut que je me calme. Je peux définitivement pas réveiller Malefoy et lui demander comment arrêter ça, sinon il saura qu'il m'excite… Et ça je préfère même pas y penser. Donc… Ahhh ! Putain mais c'est quoi cette sensation ? Hmmm… ça fait du bien en plus… »

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle eut le réflexe machinal de mettre sa main sur son sexe. Même à travers le pantalon, elle sentit la bosse se raidir un peu plus. Elle commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Elle s'empressa donc de le retirer, et le boxer partit dans la foulée. Puis elle posa sa main sur le pénis raidit par l'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça, et c'était… divin. Alors elle se masturba doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment. De sourds et rauques gémissements lui échappèrent, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse dans sa main. Alors elle s'écroula contre le mur, satisfaite et épuisée. Elle lança un sort de nettoyage, puis se rhabilla rapidement et retourna dans l'autre pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était réveillé, le bas-ventre en feu, et maintenant il se demandait comment pouvait-il résoudre ce problème puisqu'il n'avait plus la possibilité de se branler. Il vit avec surprise Hermione sortir de la salle de bain (« Tiens c'est vrai j'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était plus là ! ») Les joues rouges et l'air un peu fatiguée.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Rien.

-Si t'était dans la salle de bain c'était pas pour rien… T'as pas fait de trucs bizarres à mon corps au moins ?

-N-non pas du tout !

-Pourquoi t'es toute rouge alors ?

-Pour rien !

-…

-…

-Bon. Dis moi au moins comment faire pour me dé-exciter.

-Pardon ?

-Ecoute Granger, je viens de faire un rêve qui m'as excité et vu que je suis pas dans mon corps j'ignore comment me calmer. Donc je fais comment ?

-Je… Je peux pas te dire ça !

-Putain mais Granger j'en peux plus là ! Je bande version fille !

-Mais euh… C'est gênant ! Puis je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça à mon corps !

-Ben fais le toi !

-Ah non ! Hors de question que ton corps me touche !

-Alors dis moi merde ! T'es cruelle là !

-Et t'engeuler avec moi ça te dé-excite pas ?

-Non pas vraiment… répondit-il avant de se détourner, gêné.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je… ça m'excite encore plus ! T'es contente ?

-Moui.

-Steuplait !

-Bon. Ben, il faut que tu fasses…

-Quoi ?

-Comme-une-pénétration-mais-avec-tes-doigts ! » Répliqua-t-elle d'une traite avant de courir se jeter sur son lit.

Drago, d'abord surpris, s'enferma dans la salle de bain (encore !). Il fit donc ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit, et il découvrit quelque chose de totalement neuf et enivrant. Il mit d'abord un doigt, puis un second, et enfin un troisième. Il les bougeaient en lui, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Lorsque, enfin, cette sensation s'apaisa, il s'écroula à l'endroit même où était Hermione s'était trouvée un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet auquel il répondit par un sourire un peu hésitant. En silence, ils se réhabituèrent à la présence de l'autre. La soirée passa ainsi, entre silence et demi-mot.

**.oO°Oo.**

Yo !

Bouh j'ai cru que je finirais jamais d'écrire ce chapitre !!

Nan parce que, je l'avait écrit depuis un p'tit moment, mais c'était sur papier. Et en le tapant à l'ordi, j'ai pas arrêté de corriger des choses, de recommencer… Bref donc j'espère que au final ça vous plait, c'est tout ce qui importe après tout !

J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur le début de lemon que j'ai fait. C'est mon premier, mais j'avais envie d'essayer donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Sur ce je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! Et je vous annonce aussi que le chapitre 3 ne risque pas d'arriver avant 2008 vu que je fais le tour de la France pendant les vacances ! Donc je risque de ne pas trop avoir le temps d'écrire avant la rentrée !

Donc encore JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS !!!

Bye ! _NanaPowa_


	3. Chapter 3

**dAuteur **: Moi, c'est-à-dire NanaPowa… Muhahahahaha

**Disclaimer **: Rien à faire j'ai vraiment tout essayé mais Drago ne m'appartient pas. Hermione à la limite je m'en fou, mais un Drago rien qu'a moi…. °baaaaaveee°

**Résumé **: Suite à une malencontreuse potion (de Neville ') Drago et Hermione se retrouvent chacun dans le corps de l'autre. Et sont forcés à une cohabitation jusqu'à amélioration…

**Thème/Pairing **: Romance/Humour, et bien sur DM/HG

**Note **: Cette fic est classée M car il y a plusieurs LEMON. Donc vous êtes prévenus, si vous n'êtes pas content vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie.

A part ça les critiques sont les bienvenues, du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Mouah et j'ai enfin ma bêta lectrice ! Elle s'appelle Clems'N, elle est top cool et elle écrit des fic euh… top cool ! '(ndc: si vous voyez ça, c de la part de clemsn, de moi, la beta lectrice! héhé, lol bon, bah, bonne lecture, hein! ps: merci NanaPowa!)

A part ça je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite, mais c'était les vacances, et j'ai pas eu le temps du tout. Nan c'était pas de la flemme. Bon si un p'tit peu, j'avoue j'ai voulu profiter de mes vacances pour ne rien faire… Qui a dit que ça changeait pas de d'habitude ? Bref je m'auto flagellerait si ça peut vous consoler de tant d'attente, mais pour le moment, la voici la voilà, la merveilleuse… SUITE !

**Chapitre 3**

4 jours passèrent ainsi, leur vie était rythmée par les visites de Dumbledore qui leur annonçait les progrès (lents) de Rogue, et par leurs envies respectives, qui les voyaient courir dans la salle de bain et en ressortir légèrement gênés, une bonne demi-heure après. Mais à part ces moments de gêne, ils devinrent rapidement amis, ils parlaient beaucoup.

En apprenant à se connaître, Hermione comprit que jamais au grand jamais Drago n'avait partagé les points de vue racistes de son père et de Voldemort. C'était quelqu'un de doux, agréable et cultivé. Bien sûr il était cynique et moqueur, mais c'était un Serpentard, alors quoi de plus normal?! Il lui avait appris que s'il portait ce masque de glace, c'était pour survivre face à son père. De son côté, Drago découvrit que la demoiselle était loin d'être une miss-je-sais-tout depuis toujours. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse en famille, mais dès qu'il avait fallut aller à l'école, tout s'était corsé. Hermione était dyslexique, et pas très vive d'esprit. Elle n'avait donc jamais de bonnes notes, et se faisait souvent disputer par ses professeurs. Aussi lorsqu'elle avait été admise à Poudlard, elle avait décidé de recommencer de zéro. Elle avait travaillé dur, très dur, pour ne plus être la dernière. Et ça avait payé, bien au-delà de ses espérances. Elle était devenue la meilleure. Bref c'était une jeune fille sérieuse et travailleuse (ce qu'il savait déjà), mais également déterminée et d'une impressionnante force de caractère.

Un matin, alors qu'ils avaient parlé jusque tard dans la nuit, Drago fut réveillé par les cris d'Hermione.

" -Drago ! Drago !

-Hmmmm…

-Allez espèce de marmotte ! Réveille-toi !

-'Mioneeeeeeeee ! Il est même pas 9 heures ! J'suis fatiguéééé!

-Mais Drago! Il neige! "

Etonné, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la Griffondor sautillant de partout, totalement surexcitée par le manteau blanc qui recouvrait Poudlard. Il se leva (bien obligé) et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Effectivement, la neige tapissait tout aux environs. C'était féerique.

" -Oh! J'suis trop triste! Moi qui voulais profiter des premières neiges! Je voulais faire un bonhomme de neige avec Ginny, et puis une bataille de neige avec Harry et Ron! C'est pas juuuuste!

-Ils te manquent?

-Qui?

-Tes amis.

-Ah. Non pas tant que ça. C'est juste que quand j'étais petite ma mère m'emmenait toujours jouer aux premières neiges. Elle me faisait même louper l'école!

-Je comprends. "

Et puis, voyant la moue boudeuse qu'arborait la jeune fille, il craqua.

" -Allez, viens!

-Où ça?

-Ben, profiter des premières neiges!

-Mais Drago, tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de sortir !

-Et tu avais le droit de sécher les cours quand t'étais petite ? "

Il la regardait, moqueur, un sourcil levé dans une attitude toute a fait malfoyenne. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient tous deux prêts à partir. Il sortirent donc dans le couloir, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls, et ils coururent jusqu'à une poterne près des cuisines. Arrivés dehors, il crièrent de joie et de stupéfaction. Hermione sauta dans un tas de neige, sous les rires de Drago. Puis elle se retourna et lui lança un défi.

" -Allez, on fait un bonhomme de neige! On voit qui fait le plus beau!

-C'est parti! "

Et, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient encore un peu, ils se mirent au travail avec ardeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retournèrent pour voir leurs œuvres respectives. Celui d'Hermione était fait de trois grosses boules blanches, elle lui avait sculpté un petit visage, un chapeau de sorcier et un balai. Il était très joli. Mais il fut battu à plate couture par celui de Drago, qui représentait trait pour trait Rogue, portant les habits de la grand-mère de Neville. De plus il se mit à chanter une comptine de Noël à tue-tête.

" -Tricheur! T'as utilisé la magie!

-T'avais pas précisé qu'on avait pas le droit!

-M'en fou de toute façon Rogue est moche!

-Nan! Mon bonhomme est mieux! "

Il se pris alors une boule de neige en pleine tête. Et par conséquent s'ensuivit une mémorable bataille.

Malheureusement, lorsque les cours se terminèrent, les autres élèves sortirent eux aussi profiter de la douceur blanche. Drago entraîna donc Hermione vers leurs appartements, lorsque, à l'angle d'un couloir ils entendirent…

" -Mais Harry !

-Y'a pas de " mais " Ron !

-Si Dumbledore l'apprend il va nous tuer!

-Je veux savoir ce qu'a Hermione, et c'est pas Dumbledore qui va m'en empêcher! "

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, paniqués. Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna en courant dans le sens inverse. Il parcoururent donc le dédale des couloirs à toute vitesse, et arrivèrent enfin à leur chambre. Il s'écroulèrent contre la porte en riant.

" -Ahaha Drago! J'y crois pas comment t'as détallé!

-Hein? Mais j'ai pas détalé, j'ai protégé ton corps!

-Ah? Et de quoi? C'est plutôt moi qui aurais du protéger le tien des baffes que t'auraient mis Harry et Ron !

-Oui mais je voulais pas risquer de me faire embrasser par Weasmoche!

-HEIN?

-Ben quoi? Mais pourquoi il t'aurait embrassé? Il est pas gay! (C'est ce que tu crois ma p'tite 'mione… Muahahaha ! ndc: c'est vrai? il est gay?!)

-Ben non mais j'ai ton corps là.

-Et?

-Bah c'est ton copain.

-Ahahahahahahah!!! (crise de fou rire incontrôlable)

-Quoi?

-Ron? Mon copain? Mais non idiot!

-C'est vrai ?!

-Bien sûr! Harry et lui sont des frères pour moi!

-Ah bon, je savais pas. "

Riant encore un peu, elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle se rendit alors compte en rougissant qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Elle se planta face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux.

" -Drago.

-Oui? répondit-il, la voix rauque.

-Tu me rends ma main? "

Baissant les yeux, il vit leurs mains jointes. Il la regarda de nouveau, avec sérieux. Puis une lueur lubrique éclaira ses yeux anthracite.

" -Et si je réponds non?

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? "

Il avait chaud. Elle aussi. Ils étaient près. Trop près. Trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il se pencha en avant, et de ses lèvres, effleura celles de la jeune femme (qui étaient accessoirement à ce moment là des lèvres de jeune homme). Il se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa un peu plus fort, requérrant plus de contacts avec la rouge et or. Cette dernière émis un gémissement étouffé. Il recula et la fixa, interrogatif.

" -Tu…

-Chuuuuuut! Embrasse-moi, ne parle pas. "

Alors il l'embrassa. Il lui chatouilla la lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, quémandant une entrée qui lui fut vite accordée. Lâchant sa main, il se mis à lui caresser le dos et la nuque. Ca leur faisait bizarre à tous les deux de s'embrasser eux-mêmes, mais dans leur bonheur ils arrivaient presque à se sentir chacun dans leur propre corps. Leurs langues s'étaient lancées dans un ballet sauvage, ou leur passion prenait le dessus sur leur raison. Drago voulu attraper sa dulcinée, mais malheureusement pour lui il était toujours dans le corps de la jeune femme. Ce fut donc Hermione qui, une lueur perverse au fond des yeux, le souleva et l'amena sur le lit le plus proche. Elle lui retira sa chemise, avant de s'arrêter, gênée de voir son propre corps ainsi. Mais le jeune homme pris les devants et dévêtit le haut d'Hermione. Au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait, il posait des baisers brûlants sur sa peau. Sa propre peau… Elle avait un goût épicée, fort et envoûtant, avec quelque chose de plus doux, qui appartenait sans nul doute à la jeune femme. Il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à une boule de chair rosée. Il mordilla, lécha et suça cette dernière, jusqu'à ce que la rouge et or gémisse de plaisir. Il l'allongea alors, et, accroupi au-dessus d'elle, il glissa sa langue dans son nombril. Il mima avec, un mouvement qu'il avait l'intention de reproduire peu après…

Il arrêta au bout d'un moment, tirant un grognement de frustration à sa Griffondor. Il la fixa d'un regard langoureux, et, sans savoir comment, se retrouva allongé, avec la demoiselle assise sur lui. Il senti à travers leurs pantalons l'érection de son corps. Il n'imaginait pas que c'était si… impressionnant vu de l'extérieur. Il se mit à gémir, alors que la jeune femme faisait glisser sa langue le long de sa gorge, jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'elle mordilla. Ses gémissements s'amplifièrent. N'en pouvant plus, Hermione retira le soutien-gorge de son corps, et elle fit subir à Drago ce qu'il lui avait fait juste avant. Ce dernier se mit à gémir de plus en plus, et il tenta alors de retirer son pantalon, mais il tremblait tellement de plaisir qu'il était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que se soit d'autre que gémir. Elle arrêta donc sa douce torture et, se soulevant, elle retira elle-même son pantalon. A la vue de son érection, le sang de Drago se mit à bouillir, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle vienne lui retirer également ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Ils étaient nus, et ils se regardaient. Ou plutôt, ils se dévoraient du regard. Alors doucement, la lionne s'allongea sur Drago, et l'embrassa tendrement. Surpris par tant de tendresse, il se laissa faire, et se perdit dans l'océan de sensation qui s'ouvrait à lui.

Le sentant totalement détendu, Hermione en profita pour entrer un doigt en lui. Il se crispa, surpris par l'intrusion, mais se détendit dès que la jeune femme fit bouger son doigt, envoyant des vagues de chaleur dans le ventre du serpent. Elle en rajouta un second, et, alors qu'elle allait en mettre un troisième, Drago l'arrêta :

" -Quoi? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-N…Non…Mais…Viens! Je te veux… Maintenant! "

Trop contente de son exigence, elle ne se fit pas prier, et se positionna à l'entrée de son sexe. Elle entra en lui tout doucement, faisant attention au moindre crispement de son visage. Il lui fit un sourire lorsqu'il fut habitué à sa présence en lui, et elle commença à se mouvoir, de plus en plus vite, au rythme de leurs gémissements et halètements.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, elle jouit en Drago, hurlant le nom de son amour, alors même que, dans un orgasme phénoménal, il atteignait le septième ciel à ses côtés.

Après avoir repris leur respiration, ils se sourirent, épuisés, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir. Le Serpentard, fixant sa belle au bois dormant, lui murmura un doux "je t'aime " avant de ses perdre lui aussi dans les limbes du sommeil.

**.oO°Oo.**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, au matin, il voulu s'étirer mais il sentit une douce chaleur sur lui. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur la chevelure châtain de la jeune femme. Alors leur nuit lui revint en mémoire. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il se passe toute la journée en film dans sa tête. Et puis un détail attira son attention. Il venait de voir les cheveux d'Hermione. _Ses_ cheveux. A _elle_. Plus sur lui. Doucement, il se décala, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et failli crier de joie en voyant son visage à lui tout seul dans le miroir.

Il pris une douche, savourant le bonheur d'être à nouveau un homme. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé, lavé et coiffé (un malefoy est toujours parfait…), il allait s'assoir sur son lit lorsqu'un hiboux toqua à la fenêtre. Il alla prendre la lettre qu'il apportait et le renvoya. Il frémit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son cher et tendre paternel, puis il l'ouvrit.

" _Mon fils, _

_J'ai appris que tu avais été forcé à cohabiter avec une sang-de-bourbe. J'ose espérer que cette petite traînée ne t'a pas touché. Dans le cas contraire je me ferais un plaisir de la tuer, donc je te pris de me faire savoir si elle a dit ou fait quoi que se soit qui mérite châtiment. Et n'aie pas de pitié, je finirais de toute façon par le savoir… "_

Le reste de la lettre n'était que foutaises aux yeux de Drago, qui était traumatisé par le début de la lettre. Son père était en vie, il le contactait, et il exigeait des choses de lui. Il compris immédiatement que les autres mangemorts étaient avec lui. Il prit peur, pour lui et pour Hermione. Il connaissait son père, il savait de quoi il était capable. Et ça ne serait pas l'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'arrêterait. Il avait d'ailleurs sûrement repris la tête des mangemorts…

" Si elle m'approche, Hermione mourra. Je ne le supporterais pas. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle. Mais elle va croire que je me suis foutu d'elle cette nuit. Je dois lui dire! Non! Si je lui dis, elle voudra se battre. Et elle n'a pas une chance contre les mangemorts… Non, pour la protéger, je vais devoir lui faire mal. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, 'Mione… "

Suite à ces pensées, il prit ses affaires en silence et rejoignit le dortoir des Serpentard, ou ses amis lui firent la fête. Ils lui posèrent de nombreuses questions, auxquelles il ne répondit pas.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se réveilla, seule dans un trop grand lit.

" -Drago ? "

Seul le silence lui répondit. Inquiète, elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit que les affaires du garçon avaient disparu. Décontenancée, elle se souleva, et une masse de cheveux châtains lui retombèrent devant les yeux.

" Châtain. Je suis…moi ? "

Bizarrement, ça ne lui apportait aucune joie. Elle se demanda si Drago ne l'avait pas considérée comme un simple coup du soir. Non. Il n'était pas comme ça, au fond. Elle avait appris à le connaître. Elle se prépara à son tour puis retourna, elle aussi, à son dortoir. Ses amis lui réservèrent un accueil chaleureux et lui posèrent mille questions auxquelles elle ne répondit que vaguement.

**.oO°Oo.**

Plus tard dans la journée, Drago était avec Blaise, et ils se rendaient à un cours de métamorphose. Il redoutait ce moment, car il s'était appliqué à éviter Hermione toute la journée, or là, c'était un cour commun avec les Griffondors.

L'affrontement était imminent, il le savait. Soudain…

" -Drago ! "

La voix de la jeune femme claqua dans le couloir. Il se retourna et la fixa, un masque méprisant sur le visage.

" -Granger ? C'est plus Malefoy maintenant ?

-Que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Rien Granger. J'ai rien à dire à une sang-de-bourbe comme toi ! "

Voyant que les larme pointaient dans les yeux de la rouge et or, il se détourna, ne voulant pas voir ce spectacle. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque :

" -Et cette nuit ? C'était rien pour toi alors ? "

Drago se retourna, et la regarda, glacial.

" -Mais de quoi tu parles Granger? Tu t'imagines que parce qu'on été enfermés ensemble j'aurais pu faire des trucs avec toi? Arrête de rêver. Un sang-pur comme moi ne s'abaissera jamais à toucher une sang-de-bourbe comme toi! "

Sa répartie avait été dure, froide, totalement insensible. Il avait mal, mal pour elle, mal pour ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler librement sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était… apathique. Tombée à genou sur le sol froid, elle fixait le vide.

" -Malefoy! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait enfoiré?

-Visiblement c'est plutôt ce que je ne lui ai PAS fait qui a l'air de la gêner, Potter.

-T'es vraiment qu'une pauvre enflure Malefoy! "

Ledit Malefoy se détourna et alla en cours, alors que Ron et Harry soulevaient Hermione pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie (encore…).

Elle ne vint pas en cours de la journée. Ni le lendemain, ni même pendant toute la semaine qui suivit. Drago commençait à sérieusement regretter son geste, lorsqu'il reçut une nouvelle missive de son père, qui le convoquait chez lui. Il lui répondit qu'il rentrerait pour les vacances de février.

Il ne vit plus Hermione entre-temps, bien qu'il eut entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles elle retournait en cours, mais n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

**.oO°Oo.**

Yo !

Ayes !Z'ai fini le chapitre 3 ! Enfin me direz vous ! Oui oui je sais j'ai été longue, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ? Voilà en tout cas j'espère que vous etes pas déçu, perso en me relisant je trouve ça mortellement guimauve, et pas au niveau des deux premiers chapitres. Mais bon, le suivant sera dix fois mieux c'est promis. Tiens à ce propos il ne reste plus que deux chapitres.

Ah et puis j'voulais vous demander ce que vous pensez de mon Lemon ? Je sais pas si c'est une réussite, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'en intégrer un à l'histoire, donc voilà.

Allez bye tout le monde, et Rewiever moi, même si c'est pour m'incendier que j'ai été trop longue ou que c'est plein de fautes (quoi qu'avec ma super bêta lectrice devrait plus yen avoir ! Merci Clems'N !)

(ndc: oui, un petit mot de moi, pour vous tous, et surtout NanaPowa: j'ai trop aimé ce chapitre, et le lemon était super! j'imagine que ça a du leur faire bizarre, de faire l'amour avec un autre sexe! lol! mais bon, je te laisserais une review, y'a pas de problème! sinonn j'ai été suprise, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de fautes que j'aurais pensé! Je ne vais bientôt plus avoir de travail, à cette allure! mdr! sinon, je détreste Lucius, pour le mal qu'il fait à son fils et à Hermione; la pauvre... NanaPowa, fait attention à tes arrières, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que quelques personnes souhaitent ta mort, apès ça... bsx++, clemsn!)

Bye !

_**NanaPowa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: Moi, c'est-à-dire NanaPowa… Muhahahahaha

**Disclaimer **: Rien à faire j'ai vraiment tout essayé mais Drago ne m'appartient pas. Hermione à la limite je m'en fou, mais un Drago rien qu'a moi…. °baaaaaveee°

**Résumé **: Suite à une malencontreuse potion (de Neville ') Drago et Hermione se retrouvent chacun dans le corps de l'autre. Et sont forcés à une cohabitation jusqu'à amélioration…

**Thème/Pairing **: Romance/Humour, et bien sur DM/HG

**Note **: Cette fic est classée M car il y a plusieurs LEMON. Donc vous êtes prévenus, si vous n'êtes pas content vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie.

A part ça les critiques sont les bienvenues, du moment qu'elles sont constructives ! Et donc sur ce, place à la lecture !

**IMPORTANT : **Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance du retard qu'aura ce chapitre, il se trouve qu'Internet ne marche plus chez moi. Et je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner sur le net, donc je vais essayer de poster ce chapitre depuis chez des amis, mais si ce n'est pas possible, désolée d'avance de vous avoir fait attendre!

**Dans ta peau.**

**Chapitre 4**

« -Drago Malefoy monsieur! Bienvenue chez vous monsieur! »

Drago regarda les elfes de maison qui s'inclinaient tous sur son passage. Il était arrivé depuis à peine 5 minutes dans son manoir, et déjà il souhaitait retourner à Poudlard.

Il se rendit rapidement dans le salon où l'attendait son père.

« -Ah! Drago, mon fils!

-Père.

-Quel… Plaisir de te voir ici!

-…

-Bien, tu dois sans doute être fatigué. Repose-toi donc, et sois prêt demain soir dans le salon à 19 heures.

-Bien père.

-Ne sois pas en retard surtout. Nous avons des invités de marque. »

Drago se rendit dans sa chambre, sans voir le sourire machiavélique de son père. Il s'endormit directement et ne se réveilla que le lendemain aux alentours de 10 heures.

Il regarda ses valises, même pas défaites. Il décida de les abandonner là, et tant pis. Puisqu'il devait être près pour 19 heures, il pouvait donc aller se balader tout l'après-midi. « Des invités de marques… songea Drago. Sûrement des mangemorts. Je sens que la soirée va être longue… »

Sur ces pensées particulièrement positives et joyeuses, le Serpentard alla prendre sa douche. Une heure plus tard, il partait se promener dans la campagne. Il passa sa journée de la sorte, flânant dans les prés, regardant les animaux… Il rentra au manoir en fin d'après-midi. Il se prépara donc, et se rendit, pile à l'heure, dans le salon. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. (Bien oui, même chez les sorciers, la bienséance veut qu'on transplane DEVANT chez les gens, et qu'on toque à la porte…). Les elfes de maisons ouvrirent, et les invités entrèrent. Drago les reconnu aussitôt, pour les avoir un peu trop fréquenté dans sa jeunesse à la gloire du Lord (Paix à son âme… oO). Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle senior, ainsi que les Lestranges et Rockwood… Que des mangemorts en puissance. Et pas des moindres. Non, il s'agissait des lieutenants favoris de feu Lord Voldemort. Et par conséquent, les favoris de Lucius Malefoy. « S'ils sont réunis, ça doit pas être pour prendre le thé, pensa Drago, un peu effrayé par la situation. Et j'ai été convoqué… Moi qui ne suis pas mangemort… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens bien le traquenard… »

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le repas se passa relativement bien, l'ambiance était agréable, du moins, aussi agréable que possible sachant que les convives se remémoraient leurs souvenirs de guerre et autres atrocités. Au début, Drago en eut le cœur au bord lèvres, bien que son visage restât toujours aussi inexpressif et glacial. Puis finalement, il avait réussi à faire abstraction des horreurs que les mangemorts relataient, pour plutôt se concentrer sur le repas qui s'avéra être excellent (bah oui quand même on est chez les Malefoy!). Peu à peu, sa méfiance se relâcha. Bien mal lui en pris, car après le dessert, son père prit la parole :

« -Bien. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce repas. Maintenant nous allons nous diriger vers le salon, là-bas nous pourrons traiter de l'affaire qui nous a réuni ce soir. »

En entendant ces mots, Drago sût immédiatement qu'il était véritablement piégé. Tous les hommes et femmes présents échangeaient des sourires complices, signes qu'ils savaient tous pourquoi ils étaient là. Tous… sauf Drago. Et comme bien souvent c'est le principal intéressé qu'on maintient dans l'ignorance, il se sentit très mal parti.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent tous installés dans le petit salon (qui n'avait de petit que le nom) Lucius pris la parole, une fois encore.

« -Nous voila réunis à présent pour célébrer l'avènement de celui qui sera le prochain mage Noir. Drago, mon fils, tu sais que tu étais un des favoris de notre Maître, et ce malgré ton refus de porter la marque (ses traits se crispèrent à ce souvenir), nous avons donc décidé d'un commun accord que tu serais le successeur du Lord. Nous t'épaulerons et te soutiendrons. Qui plus est, le fait que ce soit quelqu'un d'extérieur au cercle des mangemorts qui prenne notre tête évitera de nombreuses dissensions. Qu'en dis-tu fils? »

Durant tout le discours de son père, Drago n'avait pas une seule fois perdu son masque, il n'avait même pas cillé en découvrant ses projets. A présent, il réfléchissait. « C'est hors de question! Je ne veux pas de ça. Mais si je dis non ils vont me tuer car je suis au courant de leurs projets. Donc j'ai le choix entre dire oui et mourir. Tu parles d'un choix. Mais par contre… Si je deviens le nouveau Mage Noir, je pourrais communiquer les informations sur les mangemorts à Dumbledore… Et ça finira enfin… Dans ce cas… »

Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'un ton froid, et arrogant. Bien plus encore qu'avant.

« -J'accepte. »

Par ce simple mot, il venait de sceller son destin.

« -Bien! Je suis ravi mon fils, de voir que tu reviens enfin à la raison!

-Petit cousin! s'exclama Bellatrix, pour fêter ton introduction parmis nous, je t'ai amené un cadeau!

-Ma chère tante, le dernier de vos cadeaux a failli m'éviscérer…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, celui-là, ce sera à toi de le tuer! »

Haussant un sourcil, il jeta un regard interrogatif à sa tante. Cette dernière appela un elfe de maison, qui apparut dans un POP sonore, tirant derrière lui une cage, recouverte d'un drap de velours noir.

« -Petit cousin, là-dedans il y a une sang-de-bourbe que j'ai croisé en venant. Je me suis dit qu'un petit sacrifice serait une bonne idée… Tu ne crois pas? »

« Il va donc falloir que je tue un sorcier pour leur prouver ma loyauté, pensa Drago. Soit. Je suis navré pour lui, mais il y a déjà eu tant de morts, alors si sa mort à lui peut tous nous sauver… »

Le regardant, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres, la femme Lestranges retira le drap.

Le cœur de Drago ratta un battement. Voire même plusieurs. Devant lui se tenait, pâle, meurtrie, et visiblement affamée, Hermione Granger. Mais malgré tout, malgré la peur évidente qui lui tordait les boyaux, malgré les nombreux coups qu'elle avait pris, malgré les bleus et les blessures qui lui ornaient le corps, elle restait fière et courageuse, Griffondor jusqu'au bout.

Elle toisa chacun des mangemorts d'un regard de haine pure, mais lorsque son regard se braqua sur Drago, son masque se brisa, et elle fondit en larmes.

« -Alors petit cousin! Qu'en dis-tu?

-Splendide. »

Il serrait les poings, jusqu'à faire craquer ses phalanges, pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

Il leva sa baguette, avança jusqu'à Hermione, qui le regardait les yeux brillants. Sa présence changeait la donne, il ne pouvait plus faire de sacrifices. Alors tant pis pour la fin de la guerre, mais elle lui importait plus que tous les autres. Il posa sa baguette sur la tempe de la jeune femme, conscient des regards des mangemorts sur son dos.

« -_Avada Kedavra_! »

Tout s'était passé très vite. Alors que les mangemorts exultant baissaient leur garde, Drago fit volte-face, et finit son sort en pointant sa tante. Bellatrix s'effondra au sol, et dans le même temps, Drago se saisit d'Hermione et transplana. Le temps que les mangemorts comprennent ce qui s'était passé, les jeunes gens avaient disparu.

**.oO°Oo.**

Lorsque Hermione réalisa ce qui s'était passé, elle se détacha des bras de Drago, tremblante, et recula. Il se détourna d'elle et s'écarta au bord de la clairière ou il les avait emmenés. Ils étaient entourés d'arbres recouverts de neige, et visiblement il n'y avait aucun moyen de venir ici par voie de terre.

« -Où sommes-nous?

-En sécurité.

-Sois plus précis.

-Nous sommes dans une foret au fin fond de l'Islande. C'est mon refuge, je l'ai découvert il y a 5 ans, lorsque j'ai fait une fugue. Cet endroit est incartable et un sort empêche le traçage. Les mangemorts ne nous trouverons pas.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici?

-Ils ne te trouveront pas.

-Et alors? Tu veux être au calme pour me torturer?

-Ne sois pas idiote Hermione! Si c'était le cas je n'aurais pas pris la peine de tuer ma tante avant de partir!

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu me sauver?

-Ecoute, je sais bien que j'ai été monstrueux avec toi, mais c'était pour te protéger!

-On voit comme ça a réussi…

-J'ignorais leur plan! Je n'avais pas prévu que mon père voudrait faire de moi le successeur du Lord! Je pensais qu'en m'éloignant de toi tu serais protégée! Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore, la dernière guerre a été suffisamment dure pour toi!

-…

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Hermione s'assit sous un arbre, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regardait sans le voir, Drago qui s'affairait au centre de la clairière. Il déneigeât magiquement un vaste cercle, puis il alluma un feu au centre. Il invoqua diverses couvertures et coussins et les installa autour du feu. Puis il s'approcha d'Hermione.

« -Mione…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Bon, Hermione, si tu préfères, viens près du feu.

-Non.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant s'il te plait! Tu vas prendre froid! Je ne t'ai pas sauvée pour que tu te suicides en gelant après! »

Ronchonnant, Hermione le suivit de mauvaise volonté jusqu'au feu.

« -Bien. Maintenant laisse moi soigner tes blessures.

-C'est ça et me déshabiller tant qu'on y est!

-Je t'ai déjà vue nue… »

Rougissante, la Griffondor retira son haut et lui montra son dos et ses bras. Baguette en main, Drago la soigna avec douceur, puis elle se rhabilla.

« -Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Tu restes ici. Personne ne t'y retrouvera. Moi je vais à Poudlard prévenir Dumbledore.

-Il est totalement hors de question que tu me laisses en plan!

-Mais Mione!

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça! Et la dernière fois que tu as tenté de me protéger ça a raté! Alors non, non, et non, je vais à Poudlard avec toi! Là-bas je serais en sécurité!

-Mais ils t'y ont déjà capturé une fois!

-Hem… A vrai dire, je n'y étais pas…

-Quoi? Mais t'étais où?

-Ben… Sur le chemin de traverse, au Chaudron Baveur… Je…

-Tu..?

-Jevoulaismesoulerpouroublierquejétaistriste !

-…

-Je sais bien que c'est bête. Mais j'étais vraiment mal… »

Drago se leva, le visage fermé, et éteignit le feu.

« -Tu fais quoi?

-On va à Poudlard. Viens. »

Elle se leva alors, et s'approcha de lui. Le Serpentard la prit dans ses bras. Au moment de transplaner, il profita de l'étroit contact pour respirer l'odeur des cheveux châtains. Ils arrivèrent immédiatement à Pré-au-Lard. Drago pris la main de la jeune fille et courut en direction de Poudlard. Rapidement ils franchirent le portail du château et la Grande porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils toquaient au bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier les fit entrer, mais à leur grande surprise il n'était pas seul. Ron et Harry, dès qu'ils virent Hermione, lui sautèrent dans les bras, fous de joie de la retrouver. Puis Harry se tourna vers Malefoy et sans prévenir, il lui éclata le nez.

« -Harry! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'écria la rouge et or.

-Mione tu as disparu depuis deux jours et s'il te ramène c'est qu'il en était responsable!

-Pas du tout! Il m'a sauvé la vie au contraire!

-HEIN???? cria Ron éberlué.

-Ecoute Mione je suis pour les explications mais pas maintenant!

-Et depuis quand la fouine t'appelle "Mione"?!

-Oh, ça va, Weasmoche, ferme-la!

-Je t'ai parlé peut-être stupide serpent?

-CA SUFFIT!! »

Sous le choc, les trois garçons se turent et fixèrent Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

« -Drago, s'il te plait, explique la situation au professeur Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, vous vous taisez et vous écoutez. »

Obéissant à la jeune femme, Drago raconta donc les projets grandioses de son père, l'entrevue avec les mangemorts, l'endroit où ils se situaient et l'enlèvement d'Hermione.

Harry pâlissait à vue d'œil en entendant son récit et Hermione du le prendre dans ses bras pour lui assurer qu'il avait rempli son rôle et qu'il ne serait pas tenu de se battre une seconde fois, perspective qui avait l'air de le terroriser profondément.

Peu après, Dumbledore les congédia tous, et d'un commun accord ils passèrent tous chercher des affaires dans leurs dortoirs pour se retrouver dans l'appartement qu'Hermione et Drago avaient habité précédemment.

Drago fut le premier arrivé. En même temps il n'avait pris la peine de prévenir personne. Peu après lui, Hermione arriva. Ils posèrent tous deux leurs affaires dans la même armoire, laissant l'autre à Harry et Ron.

Puis ils se jetèrent des regards en coin, attendant les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Drago prenne la parole.

« -Mione… Je peux t'appeller Mione hein?

-Fais ce que tu veux.

-…

-…

-Tu me pardonneras un jour?

-…

-S'il te plait.

-Oui. Je te pardonnerai. Mais laisse-moi le temps. »

Drago se tut et regarda la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air fragile. Bien plus qu'avant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons arrivèrent. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table basse, Drago et Hermione dans le canapé, et Harry et Ron dans les fauteuils.

« -Bon… On fait une bataille explosive? proposa Ron.

-Ouais, ça fera passer le temps. » déclara Harry.

Les deux autres se joignirent à la partie. Pendant près de deux heures, ils jouèrent, se vidant l'esprit de leurs soucis. Puis Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, et les regarda d'un air grave.

" -Mes enfants, je viens d'avoir une réunion avec l'Ordre. Nous attaquerons ce soir. En attendant notre retour, il vous est interdit de sortir d'ici. Appelez les elfes de maisons si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit. "

Il partit sur ces mots, abandonnant les quatre élèves à leur sort.

« -C'est pas comme si on avait envie de sortir… murmura Harry.

-On continue la bataille? demanda Ron.

-Plus envie.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que vous avez peur? repris le Survivant.

-Tu as peur, toi? lui demanda Hermione.

-Je suis mort de peur.

-Et toi Malefoy?

-Non. Je suis juste… Tétanisé.

-Vous croyez qu'il y aura des morts? demanda la seule fille.

-Du côté de l'Ordre, j'espère pas. Du côté des mangemorts… C'est sûr. » répondit Ron.

**.oO°Oo.**

_Yo !_

_Bon voila, enfin le chapitre 4 ! Et oui je sais je me suis fait attendre, je l'avais promis pour ce WE mais bon, j'ai eu des problèmes indépendants de ma volonté, comme je l'ai précisé au début !_

_Bref je voudrais dire un truc à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews anonymes : c'est vraiment gentil à vous, d'ailleurs c'est gentil a tout le monde j'aime tous ceux qui me laissent des review, mais j'aime bien répondre, ne serais-ce que pour dire merci, donc laissez moi vos adresses mail '_

_Sinon et bien je dirais qu'il n'y a plus qu'un seul chapitre, et oui, déjà la fin ! Mais bon, j'ai des tas d'autres fics qui arrivent. Et puis euh aussi, je ne suis pas très fière de la fin de cette fic, enfin j'aime bien mais je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Donc bref, j'attends vos review avec impatience, c'est très important pour moi (comme pour tous les auteurs je suppose !!)_

_(ndc: juste pour dire une 'tite chose: POURQUOI TU T'ARRETES????? bouhouhouhou. hum hum... passons... bon, alors, je vous dis as merci maintenant, ça va faire con, mais je vous le dirai au dernier chapitre, voila! bonne année, au fait! kisses, clemsn)_

_Allez bises à tous !_

_Bye !_

_NanaPowa_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur **: Moi, c'est-à-dire NanaPowa… Muhahahahaha

**Disclaimer **: Rien à faire j'ai vraiment tout essayé mais Drago ne m'appartient pas. Hermione à la limite je m'en fou, mais un Drago rien qu'a moi…. °baaaaaveee°

**Résumé **: Suite à une malencontreuse potion (de Neville ') Drago et Hermione se retrouvent chacun dans le corps de l'autre. Et sont forcés à une cohabitation jusqu'à amélioration…

**Thème/Pairing **: Romance/Humour, et bien sur DM/HG

**Note **: Cette fic est classée M car il y a plusieurs LEMON. Donc vous êtes prévenus, si vous n'êtes pas content vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie.

A part ça les critiques sont les bienvenues, du moment qu'elles sont constructives ! Et donc sur ce, place à la lecture !

**IMPORTANT : **Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard que ce chapitre a (ça devient une habitude oO'). Mais bon la dernière fois le net ne marchait plus, cette fois ci, c'est carrément l'ordi qui a rendu l'âme. Mais ceci étant réglé, voici (enfin) le dernier et tant attendu (aha c'est beau de rêver…) chapitre de cette fic !

**Dans ta peau.**

**Chapitre 5**

Quelques heures et un repas plus tard, ils n'avaient pas bougé. L'ambiance était tendue à l'extrême, l'angoisse et l'anxiété était palpable dans l'air.

Drago regardait dans le vide. Il se tourna vers sa Gryffondor en l'entendant pousser un gémissement. Elle fixait le feu, les yeux exorbités, les jointures blanchies à force de serrer ses mains sur ses genoux.

Il se décida alors à se décaler vers elle. Tout doucement, il lui décrispa les mains, les prenant dans les siennes, plus grandes. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, dans un geste protecteur. Il lui embrassa les cheveux, lui murmurant des choses sans queue ni tête au creux de l'oreille. Finalement, il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras. Doucement, son souffle s'apaisa, et elle s'endormit contre lui. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, se cala un peu mieux et se laissa plonger dans les limbes du sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, Harry de son côté, revoyait dans sa tête son combat contre Voldemort, il était terrorisé. Il revoyait les éclairs de lumière, les sorts fusant de tous côtés, les corps tombant en masse… Il entendait à nouveau les cris de détresse, les appels au secours, les hurlements de douleur… La peur l'oppressait, comme ce jour-là. Comme au moment ou il avait vu le terrible mage noir s'avancer vers lui. Et plus encore, comme au moment ou Ron s'était jeté devant lui, encaissant une série de Doloris à sa place. Il se souvint à quel point cette vision l'avait horrifié, et à quel point la peur de perdre Ron avait été forte. Ça l'avait fait réagir, il s'était relevé, et, empli d'une rage froide et dévastatrice, avait brandi sa baguette, et tué d'un seul sort le Lord Noir… Il se souvenait aussi du coma dans lequel avait été plongé Ron. Des longs jours passés à son chevet, à attendre, à comprendre…

Ron, voyant Harry trembler de toutes ses forces, s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras, et le berça, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et s'endorme, réconforté par les bas chaud autour de lui. Le grand roux contempla l'homme qu'il aimait avec tendresse, puis il regarda sa « presque sœur » comme il l'appelait. Elle dormait dans les bras de Malefoy. Elle avait l'air en paix, heureuse même. Ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi. Il regarda le Serpentard, et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il ne portait pas son masque de glace. Il souriait tendrement, blotti contre Hermione. Il avait l'air… amoureux. Alors, d'un sourire indulgent, le jeune homme accepta cet état de fait, il pouvait faire un effort pour elle après tout… Et enfin, il s'endormit.

**.oO°Oo.**

Lorsque Dumbledore entra dans les appartements où il avait abandonné les jeunes gens la veille au soir, ce fût pour trouver deux couples, endormis devant un feu mourant. Souriant, il les laissa dormir tout leur soûl, leur laissant une note sur la table basse.

Bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils se réveillèrent, à peu près tous en même temps, et s'entre regardèrent bizarrement.

« -Harry ! Ron !

-Hmm ?

-Vous m'aviez pas dit !

-Et toi et la f… Malefoy !

-Ah ! Mais non, c'est pas pareil !

-Pourquoi ?

-Y'a rien entre nous !

-C'est pas flagrant… »

Elle regarda alors sa position. Elle était à moitié couchée sur le vert et argent, qui la tenait serrée dans ses bras et la dévorait du regard. Elle devint écarlate et se dégagea rapidement, feignant d'ignorer le regard peiné de Drago.

« -Bon, c'est pas tout ça les garçons, mais on a eu de la visite ! Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle en montrant le parchemin de Dumbledore. Je vous le lis. « Nous avons gagné, RDV dans mon bureau dès que vous serez réveillés. Mot de passe : Chocogrenouilles. A. Dumbledore. »

-Bon, ben, quand faut y aller, faut y aller hein ! »

Et après cette phrase hautement intellectuelle de Ron, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre, marchant côte à côte dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Harry était fermement accroché à la main de Ron. Drago quand à lui, se retenait de toutes ses forces d'agripper celle d'Hermione chaque fois qu'il la frôlait.

Arrivés au bureau du directeur, ils dirent le mot de passe, et la gargouille leur céda le passage. Ils montèrent et s'assirent sur les fauteuils sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore.

« -Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Vous avez tort ils sont délicieux ! Bref, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour manger des bonbons au citron, quoique, si jamais un jour vous souhaitez en mangez venez me voir, je me ferais un plaisir de partager. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne ne voulait de mes bonbons. C'est vrai après tout…

-Hum Hum…

-Hein ? Ah, euh, oui, pardon. Pour en venir aux faits. »

Le directeur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et regarda les jeunes gens par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« -Les Mangemorts en liberté ont été arrêtés hier soir. Vos indications, monsieur Malefoy, y ont largement contribué. Nous les avons tous faits prisonniers, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr. J'entends par là ceux qui n'ont pas préféré le suicide. Monsieur Malefoy, je suis au regret de vous informer que votre père faisait partie de ceux-là. Ceci dit il est tout a fait compréhensible qu'il ait préféré la mort à un nouveau séjour à Azkaban.

-Sachez, monsieur le directeur que mon père peut bien aller où il veut, en passant par l'enfer, ça me va, du moment que c'est loin de moi.

-Bien, au moins ceci est réglé. En revanche j'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Il s'agit de votre manoir. Le ministère a décidé de saisir toutes les possessions des mangemorts, et je n'ai malheureusement rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Il serait donc judicieux de votre part d'aller chercher dès aujourd'hui les choses que vous souhaitez conserver. Vous pourrez passer par la cheminée des appartements ou vous avez passé la nuit, mais faites vite. Votre père étant parmi les plus redoutés mangemorts, et les plus riches, le ministère voudra sans nul doute passer rapidement à son manoir.

-Je comprends. Je m'en occuperai vite.

-Bien. N'ayant pas eu de morts à déplorer, et encore une fois monsieur Malefoy vous y êtes pour beaucoup, je vous suggèrerais d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, ou les quelques blessés se reposent. Rien de bien grave, du moins, rien que Pompom ne puisse résoudre. Monsieur Potter, vous y trouverez le professeur Lupin, je pense qu'il souhaite vous voir. Monsieur Weasley, votre frère Charlie s'y trouve également. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien. Soit, il semble que je vous ai tout dit, donc vous pouvez y aller. Ah oui, et vous êtes en congés jusqu'à ce que la maison de monsieur Malefoy soit « débarrassée ». Des questions ?

-Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

-Ron !

-Ben quoi ? »

Après qu'Hermione se soit excusée pour la goinfrerie maladive de Ron (qui n'avait cependant pas touché aux Bonbons au citron du directeur…allez savoir pourquoi !), ils retournèrent tous dans leur appartements, ou les elfes de maison avaient déjà déposé de la nourriture.

« -MANGER ! » cria Ron, ému devant tant de merveilles. Les autres explosèrent de rire, heureux d'évacuer le stress accumulé la veille.

« -Eh bah Weas… Ron, prend des forces parce que t'en aura besoin cet aprèm' !

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on va chez moi, chercher les objets de valeurs. Et y'en a beaucoup !

-Ahlala… Tout le malheur de la richesse…

-C'est sûr que tu connais pas !

-Eh !

-Je plaisantais !

-Ah. Bon ça va alors. Mais c'était pas drôle.

-C'est juste que t'as pas d'humour… »

Harry et Hermione, souriant, assistaient à cet échange, et à travers ces mots ils pouvaient voir une sorte d'acceptation de l'autre, comme une presque amitié naissante. Ils prirent donc tous ensemble un bon repas (surtout Ron en fait…), puis prirent de la poudre de cheminette, et, chacun leur tour, ils entrèrent dans le manoir Malefoy.

« -Ouah ! C'que c'est grand chez toi !

-Je sais ! On a la classe ou on l'a pas, que veux-tu !

-Quelle modestie… »

Riant, Drago leur fit la visite guidée de l'immense manoir. Puis ils retournèrent au salon.

« -Bon, ici, je veux juste garder ce qui est dans l'armoire vitrée. Le reste… c'est sans importance. »

Ils prirent donc les deux grands sacs qu'ils avaient emmenés, et les remplirent d'objets. Lorsque l'armoire fut vidée, Harry et Ron prirent chacun un sac et passèrent par la cheminée jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils revinrent peu après, et dans le restant de l'après-midi, toutes les pièces subirent le même sort, avec plus ou moins de vidage selon les lieux. Bien sur, la chambre des Malefoy seniors n'eut même pas droit à une ouverture, ce qui était dedans pouvant bien brûler d'après le Serpentard ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que la chambre de Drago, devant laquelle il s'arrêta, un peu gêné.

« -Tu peux ouvrir Drago tu sais, on va pas te juger pour ce que tu as fait de ta chambre… » l'assura Harry.

Aussi le jeune homme les fit pénétrer dans sa chambre, cachant difficilement son rougissement.

Les murs étaient recouverts de 4 tentures, chacune représentant une des maisons de Poudlard. Au dessus du bureau boisé, étaient piquées des dizaines de photos. Elles représentaient des tas de gens différents. Il y avait, bien sûr, Drago et ses amis, mais aussi bon nombre de Gryffondors, dont Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que des tas de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et qui avaient probablement été pris en photo à leur insu. Il y avait également, ô surprise, des photos moldues, sortant de magazines. Sur les étagères s'étalaient beaucoup de livres, dont probablement plus de la moitié étaient des contes Moldus.

Les trois Gryffondors étaient bouche bée devant ce spectacle. La chambre était réellement magnifique. Ce n'était réellement pas ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

« -Hem, bon si jamais vous vous posez la question, ma chambre a toujours été verrouillée par un sort de ma seule connaissance, et mes parents n'en ont jamais rien vu. Ca les a d'ailleurs toujours fait rager.

-…

-Bon, euh… Je… Je voudrais garder à peu près tout ce qui est là. Les tentures, les photos, les livres, et bien sur mes vêtements. Je sais que ça va être long mais j'y tiens beaucoup. »

Ils passèrent donc toute la soirée à faire ça. Il ne restait plus qu'un voyage à faire, Harry et Ron étaient déjà à Poudlard, et Drago allait prendre le dernier sac, lorsque Hermione et lui entendirent un bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

« -Drago ! C'était quoi ça ?

-Aucune idée. Je vais voir.

-Je viens. »

En silence ils descendirent les escaliers et accédèrent au hall d'entrée. Les voix venaient du salon. Ils jetèrent un œil par la porte entrouverte et virent…

« -Shacklebott !

-Cette raclure de ministre !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

-Il veut récupérer les objets de mon père et se faire un max de fric avec !

-Ah ben il risque d'être déçu… »

Et effectivement, conformément aux dires d'Hermione, le nouveau ministre se mit à crier et à lancer des imprécations à tout va. Prudemment ils battirent en retraite, mais en reculant, le pied d'Hermione heurta une petite table, et le vase qui était dessus se fracassa au sol. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés jusqu'à la chambre du vert et argent, poursuivis par Shacklebott et ses sbires. Le Serpentard se rua sur son dernier sac d'objets, attrapa Hermione dans ses bras, et ficha le camp vers Poudlard.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre à l'arrivée, secoués par une monstrueuse crise de fou rire.

« -Eh ben ! Y vous en a fallu du temps ! Et pourquoi vous êtes mort de rire ! Oh mais répondez ! »

Les ronchonnements de Ron les firent encore plus rire sur le coup. Lorsqu'ils se furent un peu calmés, ils expliquèrent leur « aventure » aux deux autres, qui rirent finalement autant qu'eux.

Le soir venu, Harry et Ron se couchèrent dans un lit, et Mione dans l'autre. Drago s'installa dans le canapé. Rapidement, les deux garçons s'endormirent.

Drago lui, tournait, cherchant vainement un sommeil qui le fuyait. Il ne l'entendit pas approcher, en revanche il la sentit parfaitement s'asseoir contre lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Mione ?

-Drago…

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Shttt… Viens avec moi. S'il te plait. »

Il la suivi docilement jusqu'au lit, et s'allongea avec elle. La Gryffondor se blottit dans ses bras et soupira d'aise. Rapidement ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Au matin, lorsque Harry et Ron se mirent à brailler pour avoir la salle de bain, Hermione se réveilla. Elle était bien, enveloppée d'une douce chaleur, elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec… un torse. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux, gris acier, du propriétaire du torse susmentionné. Ils étaient remplis de tendresse, de bonheur et… d'amour ? Un énorme sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se serra encore plus dans les bras du Serpentard et se rendormit. Une heure plus tard elle se réveilla, entendant (encore une fois) Harry et Ron se chamailler en sortant des appartements. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis elle entreprit d'embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau de Drago. Lorsque bientôt il se mit à gémir, elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Tendrement, il la serra contre lui, et la retournant, il lui fit ressentir plus de désir que jamais.

Doucement, tendrement, ils firent l'amour. Quand leur première fois avait été passionnelle et fusionnelle, leur seconde fut toute en amour et en langueur. Ils découvrirent une nouvelle façon de s'aimer, et s'en aimèrent encore plus…

**.oO°Oo.**

Bien après cette tendresse absolue, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cette chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs cœurs liés, se faisant de douces déclarations muettes, mais qui valaient bien plus que toutes les paroles du monde… Quoi que…

« -C'était bien.

-Oui.

-Ca change.

-De quoi ?

-D'être dans mon corps.

-Ah ! Oui, tu ressens les choses tellement fort toi…

-…

-…

-Dray ?

-Hm ?

-Je te pardonne…

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils vécurent heureux, eurent beaucoup d'enfants, et furent les parrains et marraines des enfants que Ron et Harry adoptèrent. Ils devinrent un groupe absolument inséparable et il leur arriva encore beaucoup de fabuleuses aventures !

Et le mieux, c'est qu'ils s'aimèrent par-dessus tout jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_Mais ceci, est une autre histoire…_

Et c'est à vous de l'écrire…

**.oO°Fin°Oo.**

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn !!!!_

_C'est fini ! Bouhou j'suis trop triste !_

_Nan bon j'déconne j'suis pas si triste que ça puisque ça finit pas mal._

_D'un autre côté, moi qui avait prévu de faire un fic humoristique je suis un peu déçue, vu que ça à bien viré guimauve vers la fin. Bah tant pis je suis guimauve de nature faut croire !_

_Bref je suis tout à fait impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et même si vous aimez pas ! Ce qui entre nous est parfaitement normal. Parce que si vous aimez, allez voir le psy, c'est que vous êtes en pleine déprime ultra méga grave et en manque de bouquins à l'eau de rose. Nan c'est pas parce que c'est moi l'auteur que je ne suis pas réaliste !_

_Bref, je vous remercie beaucoup pour ceux (et celles) qui m'ont suivis depuis le début, et puis aussi ceux qui ont pris le train en cours de route !_

_Vos review me font toujours autant plaisir et elles sont les bienvenues !_

_Note de la bêta: OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN! c'était trop bien, j'ai adoré être la bêta de cette fic, et je vous remercie TOUS de l'avoir lue, voila! bon, je fais court, parce que sinon, je vais fondre en larmes... (putain, je deviens poufsouffle, moi, voila ot'chose!) bon, bah, AU REVOIR LES GENS!! et je fais ma pub: n'hésitez pas à aller lire ma fic, qui s'intitule: "Idylles à Poudlard" Je vous adore, et merci encore , Clemsn. Et merci à NanaPowa aussi! _

_A plus, pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_NanaPowa_


End file.
